QBU-88
The QBU-88, or Type 88, is a Chinese-made bullpup semi-automatic marksman rifle designed in the late 1980s by Norinco. By the first decade of 2000s, it was deployed in increasing numbers by the Chinese People's Liberation Army primarily among 1st grade mechanized outfits. It replaced the local copy of SVD, the Type 85 rifle. In addition to military arm, the Chinese People's Armed Police Force as well as some local police forces adopted the QBU-88 as part of their sharpshooter's arsenal as well. The rifle uses the 5.8x42mm DBP88 cartridge from a 10-round box magazine with an effective range of 800 meters. Battlefield 2 The Type 88 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2 and is the standard Sniper Rifle for the People's Liberation Army in the game. It has lower damage than the MEC's SVD, but it has higher accuracy. A Type 88 will kill unarmored infantry in 3 hits, while an armored soldier may take up to 4 hits at times. A headshot will provide an instantaneous kill. QBU88 BF2.jpg|The Type 88 in Battlefield 2. QBU88 S BF2.jpg|The Type 88's reticle. BF2 Type 88 Model 2.png|An 3D model of the Type 88 BF2 Type 88 Model 1.png|An 3D model of the Type 88 BF2 Type 88 Model 3.png|An 3D model of the Type 88 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Type 88 DMR is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and is the standard sniper rifle issued to the PLA Recon Kit. It has high firepower and good accuracy, but a low rate of fire. Battlefield: Bad Company The QBU-88 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company and is unlocked by completing a Find-all-Five! challenge. For those who pre-ordered the game, a code was given to unlock the weapon. DICE later released a universal code to unlock the weapon. The code is your3mynextt4rget. It is a semi-automatic sniper rifle and takes about 3-4 shots to take down an enemy through body shots. It has a 10 round magazine and 40 rounds in reserve. However, unlike the SVU, the QBU-88 has no suppressor, which can easily give away the position of a sniper. File:BFBC_QBU88.jpg|The QBU88 in Battlefield: Bad Company at Par for the Course. File:BFBC_QBU88_Scope.jpg|The QBU-88's scope view in Battlefield: Bad Company. File:BFBC_QBU88_reloading.jpg|The QBU-88 being reloaded in ''Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level Ascension. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The '''Type 88' is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The Type 88 Sniper is the default weapon in Upriver. It can also be found with a Red Dot Sight on Heart of Darkness after the first weapon crate drops next to a building, and being used by an enemy in "Crack the Sky". Both variants of it are Collectible weapons. It is one of the two snipers in the Singleplayer game, the other being the M95. However, both snipers can kill in one shot to the body, and as the Type 88 is semi-automatic and has a 10 round magazine, it has a superior rate of fire. Multiplayer The Type 88 Sniper is the second sniper rifle issued to the Recon requiring 1300 points. It is semi-automatic, and therefore has a significantly higher rate of fire than bolt-action sniper rifles, but is balanced by the fact that it is less accurate, has higher recoil and deals less damage (headshots are not one hit kills unless using Magnum Ammunition and other shots require a few hits) than the bolt-action sniper rifles. The weapon can also be modified with a Red Dot Sight, a 4X Rifle Scope, 12X High Power Scope, and/or Spotting Scope. It has exactly the same stats as the SVU, except in terms of reload time. However, the recoil pattern on the SVU is significantly longer than that of the Type 88, making it easier for the Type 88 to put the second/third killing round on target. Type88StatsBC2.jpg|The Type 88 Sniper's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2 QBU-88.png|The Type 88 Sniper at Laguna Alta in Squad Rush. BC2 QBU-88 scope.png|The view through the Type 88 Sniper's scope. BC2 QBU-88 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the Type 88 Sniper to do its highest damage at 8m. BC2 QBU-88 LR.png|The closest that an enemy can be for the Type 88 Sniper to do its lowest damage at 64m. BFBC2 Type 88 Sniper Static.png|The Type 88 Sniper. Type 88 Sniper Red Dot Sight.png|Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 Type 88 Sniper ACOG.png|4X Rifle Scope. BFBC2 Type 88 Sniper Reload.png|One frame from the reload animation. BFBC2 Type 88 Default.png|'Type 88 Sniper' with a default scope attached. BFBC2 Type 88 Red Dot.png|'Type 88 Sniper' with a Red Dot Sight attached. BFBC2 Type 88 4X.png|'Type 88 Sniper' with a 4X Rifle Scope attached. BFBC2 Type 88 12X.png|'Type 88 Sniper' with a 12X High Power Scope attached. BFBC2 Type 88 Default Sight.png|'Type 88 Sniper' view through default scope. BFBC2 Type 88 Red Dot Sight.png|'Type 88 Sniper' view through Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 Type 88 4X Sight.png|'Type 88 Sniper' view through 4X Rifle Scope. BFBC2 Type 88 12X Sight.png|'Type 88 Sniper' view through 12X High Power Scope. Battlefield 3 The QBU-88 is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand expansion and is unlocked upon the completion of the Specops assignment.http://bf3blog.com/2011/10/battlefield-3-back-to-karkand-weapons/ It holds 10+1 rounds per magazine. Patch History There was a glitch where the weapon would appear at the top of the screen with the player's arms stretched out, blocking the player's view. While you could ADS to remove the weapon and zoom in, there was no indication of where the bullet would land and no scope. This glitch only happened on the Back to Karkand expansion maps, but was patched in a recent update. The weapon also suffered a glitch when deployed with the bipod. The weapons sights, including irons, were wrongly placed, aiming lower than the real bullet point of impact. This has been fixed during the patch 1.07. Back-to-karkand-6.jpg|The QBU-88 from Back to Karkand trailers. QBU88ProficiencyDogTag.png|The QBU-88 Proficiency Dog Tag. QBU-88MasterDogTag.png|The QBU-88 Master Dog Tag. BF3 QBU-88 No Optics.jpg|QBU-88 with no optics BF3 QBU-88 Iron Sight.jpg|QBU-88 iron sight BF3 QBU-88.jpg|The QBU-88 BF3 QBU-88 Reload.jpg|QBU-88 reload BF3 QBU-88 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the QBU-88 BF3 QBU-88 Right side.jpg|Right side of the QBU-88 Battlefield 4 The QBU-88 appears in Battlefield 4 ''as an unlockable DMR for all kits. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Back to Karkand Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Trivia *The QBU-88 is depicted as a bolt-action sniper rifle in ''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. *In Bad Company 1 ''and ''2, the scope of the QBU-88 has chevrons, but in Battlefield 2, the scope has crosshairs. *In'' Battlefield 3,'' the QBU-88 has a hexagonal camouflage in first-person. *This weapon shares its magazine change animation with the QBZ-95B, but it has a unique charging handle pulling animation, where the gun is tilted left by 90° and the handle is loaded with the left hand (contrapted in the shape of a gun). *The QBU-88 is the only bullpup sniper rifle in Battlefield 3. *The weapon's Iron Sights are very obtrusive, a trait shared with the FAMAS. *All of the DLC sniper rifles do not have scopes attached on their respective proficiency dogtag, including the QBU-88. Videos Video:Type 88 Sniper|Gameplay with the Type 88 Sniper in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert and Arica Harbor in Rush mode. Video:Overview_of_the_MK11_MOD|Overview of the QBU-88 in Battlefield 3. Note: The QBU-88 appears later in the video, after the Mk11 Mod 0. Video:Battlefield 3 - QBU-88 Sound|Firing signature from the QBU-88 in Battlefield 3. External links *QBU-88 on Wikipedia *QBU-88 on Modern Firearms References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Back to Karkand Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4